The King of Fighters: Regulation Blue
by Natsuke Takeda
Summary: A new KOF tournament has begun! But with Chizuru rejoining Kyo and Iori for the battle against Ash, Shingo is once again left without a team... That is, until he finds himself at evens with an unexpected partner; Kasumi. -ShingoxKasumi/KensouxAthena-
1. The Prideful Declaration of Shingo!

Please Read and Review ^___^

* * *

The King of Fighters: Regulation Blue  
by Natsuke Takeda

Description: A new KoF tournament has begun! But with Chizuru now rejoining the Sacred Treasures Team with Kyo and Iori, Shingo is once again left without a team. However, Shingo finds himself at evens with an unexpected partner... Kasumi. Although their goals are worlds apart, he soon realizes they couldn't be any closer. [ShingoxKasumi/KensouxAthena]

Chapter One

"The Prideful Declaration of Shingo"

* * *

"No way. No way No way No way!"

Shingo lifted the envelope he had just taken out of his mailbox, extending it to the sky as he looked at the familiar envelope with the obvious red seal.

"It's here already! Another King of Fighters tournament!" He quickly looked up in the sky with a determined and firey look on his face. "And another chance to prove myself to Kusanagi-san!"

An entire minute was devoted to his determined and dramatic pose, causing an awkward silence as he stood in front of his traditional Japanese home. A boy and his cat riding a bike slowed down to look at a still-life Shingo posing like a willful hero before pedaling again, the boy and the cat shaking their heads.

"What an idiot."

"Nya~~" the cat meowed in agreement.

"All riiight!" Shingo suddenly moved, pumping a fist forward. "I've gotta talk to Kusanagi-san!!!" He started hyping himself up, ready to go like a bolt of lightning!

"Here... I.. GO!"

He stepped into his house.

"Ma, can I borrow the moped?"

"Use your bike, Shingo. It saves us money on gasoline."

"..."

------------------------------------

"Pedal Shingo! Pedal like the WIIIIIND!" He laughed as he pedaled his way to the Kusanagi estate. A smile was etched on his face as he felt his hair flow with the wind, a breeze hitting his face. "I'm so hyped up..!"

"...I get to fight in the KoF tournament again!" He gave a cheesy smile, realizing that because of his past success, he could very well be a favorite to win the tournament. "I already have a KoF crown under my belt when I fought along with K', Maxima and Nikaido-san. With Kusanagi-san and Yagami with me, we're sure to be the ones to beat this year!"

"I can't believe it!!!" He was excited beyond measure. Turning the corner, he reached the Kusanagi estate and hopped off the bicycle, letting it drop to the floor on its own as he dashed toward the front door. "Heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrre's SHINGO!" He slid opened the front door as he spoke his name, leaning his head forward with a bright smile, his running/track suit on along with a headband for good measure on him as he looked forward. "...Huh?"

"....-erstood. But I don't get why I have to team with this psycho again."

"Hmph. I only want my powers back... It's not like I need them to rip you apart, Kyo. I can easily do it now."

"If it was so easy, Yagami, I wouldn't be here, don't you think? You stalking freak of nature."

"Too many distractions. It's hard to kill someone when everyone else is in your way."

"Hmph, that never stopped me from kicking your ass, now did it."

"If it wasn't for Chizu-"

"Kusanagi-saaaaan!" A sudden echo was heard as Kyo and Iori turned their heads toward the door, seeing Shingo in all his running suit glory. His smile faded, however, as he saw the two at each others throats, both of them grabbing the others shirt in a threatening manner. Blinking a few times, he looked around, noticing Kyo's father at the very back, sitting, and Chizuru next to him doing the same. Kyo let go of Iori's shirt, pushing his away as Iori snarled at him. But the purple-flame user eyed Shingo for a moment before turning his back on everyone else, walking towards the other exit leading to the inside of the Kusanagi estate.

"...Tell it direct and blunt, Kyo. It'll be too embarrassing to kill a sugarcoating pussy."

"Screw you." Kyo snapped back as Iori disappeared from sight, the sound of his footsteps fading away as Kyo turned towards Shingo. A long moment of silence occured as Shingo looked out the other exit before he turned to his 'sensei,' "Kusanagi-san.. What's going on?"

"..." Kyo turned to his father, then eyed Chizuru. She gave a small nod, and Kyo sighed, turning his head back to Shingo. "Good news!" He smirked, "Chizuru's fully recovered!"

"That's fantastic!" Shingo beamed in delight, dashing towards Chizuru and sitting in front of her in a traditional-style, bowing. "I hope I kept my promise well, Chizuru-san!" [Note: He is referring to the promise to keep Kyo and Iori from tearing each other apart while she recovered, having lost to Ash Crimson and getting her Yata Mirror stolen.] Chizuru smiled and bowed back in respect, "Yes, you did very well, Shingo." Shingo looked up, smiling. His smile faded again as he saw Chizuru's face.

"C-Chizuru-san?"

Her face was solemn. Looking towards Saisyu, his face too was sad, but Kyo's father quickly turned his head away. "..I'm sorry, Shingo."

"Why the hell's everyone so sad for?!" Kyo yelled. Shingo quickly turned to Kyo, his look clearly irritated as he stared back.

"Since Chizuru's recovered, that means you can't be in our team this year, Shingo. I'm sorry." Kyo said directly and bluntly as Iori asked. Shingo took a minute to digest before realizing what he just said. "O-oh..."

"You've gotten very strong, Shingo." Saisyu added, "But with Ash targeting Kyo, he needs the two other original members with him. Progressing strength is not enough this year, Shingo. We need strength and experience. We also need Chizuru and Yagami to be able to take thier powers back when Ash arrives. Plus, we have to worry about Orochi as well."

"Also..." Chizuru spoke, "We aren't sure of who Ash's partners are. From what Kusanagi-kun told me, it will most likely be Shen and that card shark, Oswald. Though me and Yagami-san's powers are gone, our styles fit well against the two. We, especially you, are no match for Ash. As much as Yagami-san hates to admit it... both him and I need Kyo to get to Ash."

A small silence hit the room as Shingo tried to find the words. None came. He merely said "I understand." And stood up. Kyo sighed, "Look, Yabuki. I'm not saying you're not strong. You've grown. But right now, it's too dangerous. It's not about KoF this year, Yabuki. We honestly do not care about a title right now!" Shingo merely nodded, angering Kyo. "What the hell?! We're looking out for you, don't you get it?!"

"I get it already." Shingo gave a neutral tone, very unlike him. Kyo blinked as Shingo turned and walked away.

"..I'm sorry, Shingo." Kyo said sympathetically. But Shingo was already out of the room.

------------------------------------

Shingo walked down the hill, lugging his bike with him.

"...I finally get a chance to win a title with the famous pair of Kusanagi-san and Yagami, but what bad luck." He sighed. "I understand that this year isn't about the title, and that Ash is still targeting Kyo... but still." He grip on his bicycle handlebars got tighter, his eyes fired up. "I've never wanted to fight so much as this year! I can't stand it! There's got to be another way!"

"Maybe I should ask the head of the KoF tournament this year to put me as a single entry and- eh?" He suddenly tripped on a rock and tried to find balance, but the downhill made it too hard. Gripping his bicycle to hold him up, it made no use as the bike wheeled forward, sending Shingo tumbling along with it. "Oh shi-!" He braced himself for impact as he started rolling downhill. "This is gonna hurt!"

"Sesshin Inshuu: Chuudan Atemi!" A girl's voice shouted out. Shingo suddenly felt a force stop him dead cold., the sudden stop causing him to look up. A blue-haired girl wearing a traditional all-blue kimono stopped him, her eyes locking with his as Shingo felt a familiar aura about her.

"K-KasumiiIIIIIII!!!!!" He was suddenly thrown, throttling towards the a quartet of trash cans [In Japan, there are four cans/bins; paper, bottles, wrappers, etc. This is because the Japanese are very strict with their sanitation. Aside from Tokyo, Osaka and Okinawa, it's nearly impossible to see any trash on the ground]. A loud noise followed as he crashed onto them, his head spinning as he looked up at the sky, then tilted up to look from a distance at the girl wearing an everyday kimono.

"W-WHY THE HECK DID YOU THROW ME?!"

"It was a force of habit! Why were you rolling down the hill?"

"I.. I... um..." Shingo's eyes moved around (Stay cool, Shingo. Think of something cool.)

"I tripped on a rock!"

Silence. A boy with his cat riding a bike passed by, slowing down as he saw the two look at each other for no apparent reason, Shingo still lying on the rummage that was his crash landing site. He and his cat merely shook their heads.

(IDIOT! THAT'S WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!)

"Hmph! You have no balance at all! ...You look familiar."

"It's me! Yabuki Shingo!"

"Yabuki?" She blinked, squinting as he looked at him, his body all bruised up from the fall and the landing he took on the trash bins. "Oh! You are Kusanagi-san's student!"

"Yes!" He wiggled frantically, trying to push the bins away, but only making him fall on the hard concrete floor. He slowly got up, his body aching as he tried to straighten himself up. Kasumi merely puffed her cheeks. "You're a former KoF champion, yet you so easily lost your balance!"

"I hit a rock!"

"Even on a downhill, a warrior with sharp senses can easily roll and gain his or her footing! Father taught me that."

"Look, just cause I lost balance doesn't mean I'm not a warrior. I didn't win KoF out of a fluke, you know!"

"Hmph!" She puffed her cheeks again, "Maybe, or maybe it was your teammates who won it for you?"

"What did you say?!" He was fired up from her taunting words, his hands curled into fists. "I may have tripped on a rock and fell, but you'll never know how good a fighter I am until you fight me!" He slid his left foot back and got into a fighting stance.

"Hmph. Can't you see I'm not even ready to fight? Besides, I'm too busy to fight you."

"What?! You make fun of my accomplishments and then back out?!"

"I'm not backing out!"

"You said you were too busy!"

"I am!"

"Then don't make fun of me! I promise you'll pay dearly for it!" His eyes narrowed, his body burning with a fighting rage as he clenched his hands tighter.

"Pay dearly for it...? This coming from a guy who was too busy reading his diary to fight the first time our teams met."

"D-DAIRY?! IT'S A REVIEW BOOK! And what about you with your Japanese to English dictionary?!"

"W-wha... I just have a little trouble speaking english!"

"Little?! You told Terry-san's team to SURRENDER THEIR PANCAKES!!!!"

"E-enough about me! I told you I'm too busy!"

"Then don't make fun of what I've done! I worked hard to earn my championship crown! I'll say it again, you can judge my strength until you fight me!"

Silence. Kasumi puffed her cheeks in annoyance, but watching Shingo get into his stance once again, his eyes ready and willing to defend his honor, she couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity with her father within him; a burning sense of pride passionately kept aflame, and her cheeks went back to normal. "...Fine."

"Alright!"

"But not here!"

"Huh?"

"As I said before, I'm not properly dressed to battle. My father bought this kimono for me, you know. I'd like to be in my proper attire." She casually whisked away the hair that blew in front of her to the side. "Meet me at the front of my estate at sunset! Got it?"

"Agreed!" He nodded, his face serious as he looked at his opponent. She merely "hmph"ed and started walking away towards the hill he fell down from.

"WAIT!" Shingo spoke clearly and loudly, catching Kasumi's attention as she turned around. "What? I already agreed to your battle."

"Todoh. Do you have a team for this year's King of Fighters tournament?"

"What's it to you?" She demanded, her eyes narrowing.

"I want to place a stipulation on our match!"

"What...?"

"If I win this battle.... I want you to join my team for this year's tournament!"

Kasumi's eyes widened, shocked at his proposal, taken aback even. "W-No way! I already have a team!" She said, almost spitefully. Shingo's firey aura toned down into disappointment, looking down at the floor. "Oh. Alright then. I'll see you at sunset then."

"Why would you even ask that?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you in Kusangi-san and Yagami-san's team? You're the heavy favorites to win this year, in spite of what's occured last tournament."

"..." Shingo stood silent as he turned toward the empty street, then eyed the trees. "...Chizuru-san has recovered already and is taking my spot this year."

"Oh, I see. So you got replaced."

Shingo's head suddenly snapped back in fury. "Just what the hell do you know?!" Kasumi was taken aback again; Shingo's fighting spirit replaced by blind fury. "Well, there's no other way to put it, isn't the-"

"FINE! I'll definitely prove my strength when we battle! If I lose, I'll withdraw from this year's tournament!"

"You'll what...?!" Another surprise for her as he placed his wager. "Are you crazy?! This is just a match! If you lose you can't enter the tou-"

"I WON'T LOSE!" He yelled back. "If you doubt why I was a member of Kusanagi-san's team, then my championship titles mean NOTHING!"

Shingo's declaration created another moment of silence as he looked up at her, the sun up behind her, the wind blowing her hair freely in the air. Kasumi closed her eyes, muttering to herself.

"Agreed, then. If you lose, Yabuki, you will withdraw from this year's tournament."

"Agreed!" He said, his hands shaking. (I wonder if I made the right decision.. betting my entry...)

"And if I lose... I will be your teammate this year."

"Agr-... HUH?!" Shingo's eyes widened, "I thought you had a team already!"

"I do. But I cannot find a suitable wager to equal yours. Hence, I will wage my team entry."

Shingo was shocked that she agreed, but as it started to sink in, he was ecstatic, jumping in the air for a moment. "YES!" He started laughing in victory, all smiles suddenly as Kasumi watched. "Relax. You didn't even win yet!"

"I know! But still, if I win, I get a strong teammate!"

(Strong?) She thought to herself. She looked down as he ran around in circles in jubilation. (Idiot. He'll be disappointed.) But she couldn't help but smile from his sudden surge of optimism. (But he has quite the upbeat attitude.) She turned, continuing the climb the hill. "I'll see you at sunset."

Shingo stopped celebrating, putting on a determined face as he pumped a fist towards her. "You can count it!"

She walked away. Soon after, Shingo walked away as well.

"...Wait a second... where's my bike?"

------------------------------------

Kasumi stopped, blinking as she looked down at the item she was rolling along with her.

"...I wasn't using a bike today."

She giggled as she sat down on the bicycle's seat, making sure her kimono wouldn't get caught. "It's his." She smiled, getting a feel for the handlebars before gripping them tightly and moving the pedals, pedaling away.

"Smooth ride. And it's blue, too."

------------------------------------

Shingo ran around town.

"WHERE THE HECK IS MY BIKE?!"

------------------------------------

End Chapter One

Next time:

The Showdown between Shingo Yabuki and Kasumi Todoh begins as Shingo stakes his tournament entry on the line! Will he be eliminated from KoF before it even begins? Or will he find a new partner in Kasumi? Also, Kensou has a heated argument with Athena that causes a large rift between the two. With the tournament fast approaching, will Kensou and Athena patch things up with each other? Or will the Psycho Soldiers enter another year without the original team?

All this on the next Chapter of The King of Fighters: Regulation Blue!

And now, a small side story...

"Finally! After all this time, I have you cornered, Kyo!"

"T-this can't be..."

"After all these years, nothing can stop me now from destroying you! hahaha... hahahahahaahah.... HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"N-no... I.. I can't go out like this..."

"AND NOW! THE FINISHING BLOW! DIE, KYO!"

"NOOO!"

"Jump Jump Jump! THREE JUMP COMBO! And now I have capture all your pieces! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAA!"

"....."

"What's wrong, Kyo? The feeling of being destroyed killing you?! Feel it... SEETHE in it.. This will be the feeling when I rip you limb from limb!"

"....THIS IS CHESS, NOT CHECKERS YOU MORON!"

"...."

"IDIOT!"

"O-oh no! My Orochi blood is boiling! I'm going into Riot of Blood which is making me think this is English Draughts instead of Chess!" *Starts to walk away all woozy*

"OH PLEASE!"

"Rawr! I am Riot of Blood Iori! Hence this Chess game is now considered null and void!"

"YOU FREAKIN' CHEATER! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE YOUR POWERS!"

"I SAID RAWR DAMNIT!"


	2. A Prideful Duel and Hard Decision

Sorry for taking so long! I had major writer's block, but I have returned with big passions! I hope you like this chapter! I'll definitely be updating more!

* * *

The King of Fighters: Regulation Blue  
by Natsuke Takeda

Chapter Two

"A Prideful Duel and Hard Decision"

* * *

Shingo quickly made it back home, forgetting about his bike and even forgetting about his break from the Sacred Treasures. Right now, he had more important problems.

"Get it together, Shingo!" he quickly said to himself. Taking off his track suit in his room, he quickly put on his battle gear. His KoF entry was on the line against a girl he barely had any time to speak to. The pressure upon him was definitely visible. Taking a look at a mirror, his prepped himself up before stopping.

"…ah."

Shingo quickly realized the gloves he was wearing. It was his teacher's, his mentor's, his idol's gloves of the Kusanagi clan; gloves that Shingo no doubt adored. But for the first time upon looking at himself in the mirror, he quickly noticed that he felt out of place wearing Kyo's gloves. He wasn't fighting Kasumi as a representative of Kyo's teachings. Rather, he was going to fight to keep himself, Yabuki Shingo, as an entry into The King of Fighters tournament.

He quickly took the gloves off and looked at the mirror. He felt naked without gloves, and so he looked for an alternative. Eventually, he found a quick solution and used long white bandages to form gloves that were like the Kunsanagi length-wise. Taping himself up once more, Shingo quickly looked back at the mirror and nodded.

"Sorry, Kusanagi-san."

---------------------------

"Keep it together, today." A young man spoke in front of the mirror, slapping his cheeks with his palms as he watched himself. Sie Kensou shook his head rapidly, turning off the water faucet and going out of the bathroom.

"Sensei, I'm done!"

The sound of snoring could be heard, and all Kensou could do was tip over in sweat, looking at his sensei, the drunken Chin sleeping. "S-sensei, you're supposed to be helping me!" It only made Chin roll over to find a more comfortable spot on the couch, snoring once again. Kensou could only sigh as he leaned down, blowing the dust off his guitar and wiping dirt off it. After a bit, he took a good look at his work, the guitar shining brighter than anything in the hotel room.

"Always the one in the background, huh?" He spoke to himself, looking at the guitar. He was, after all, the guitarist for Athena's performances. These days, however, he felt an odd pull in himself after mastering his hidden potential. Raising his palm up a bit, he looked down at it before clenching it into a fist.

"I must be over-thinking it!" he laughed out loud to himself, "I have the spirit of the Dragon in me, right? I'll do fine!"

Standing up, he looked at the couch, his sensei's back facing him as he bowed. "I'm leaving now!" He stood up straight after, smiling. "Watch me closely, I'll catch up to Athena in no time. She'll see soon enough what I'm made of!"

With that, Kensou took his jacket and took off, closing the hotel door behind him.

Inside the room, Chin's eyes were slightly open as he still lay.

"You're feeling lonely, aren't you, boy?"

------------------------------------

"I think this is the place…." Shingo looked around, finding himself in a large area full of sakura blossoms and other various plants. It was quite the large estate, with Shingo getting lost quickly.

"Ah…."

Shingo looked around rapidly.

"I'm lost…" he cried, Walking around, he could have sworn he just passed by the same shrubbery a few minutes ago. "Am I… going in a circle?!" Shingo fumed, suddenly dashing forward quickly, running to find the estate.

He winded up in the same place again, panting for breath.

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

Shingo inhaled deeply, his lungs filling up as he raised his head up towards the sky. (Screw this! I'll just scream and wait for her to find me!)

"KASUMIIIIIIIIIIII!" Shingo screamed, his voice making the birds fly away.

Silence.

He screamed again. "KASUMIIIIIIII!"

Silence.

"…….KASUM-"

"BAKA!"

"Eh-OW!" Shingo's face met with a flying slipper, his body falling down. Kasumi appeared from the thick bushes in her battle attire, her face angry and red.

"We barely talk and you dare call me by my FIRST NAME?! It's Todoh! TODOH!" She smacked him more with the slipper.

"I-I'm already losing?!" Shingo spoke as he covered himself up from the barrage of attacks.

"Hmph!" Kasumi put her slipper back on, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks. "Serves you right! My mom thought you were an admirer who I broke up with and is now stalking me! You're lucky my mother didn't release the guards!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Kasum-"

"TOOOODOH!" She stomped on him repeatedly.

"T-Todoh-san!" Shingo weakly spoke. Kasumi crossed her arms again.

"Geez! How would you like it if I called you Shingo, huh?!"

Shingo sat up, scratching his head. "I wouldn't mind, though."

"W-what?!" Kasumi was taken back, shocked. "Don't you realize how intimate being called by your first name means?!" Shingo merely blinked.

"But we're friends, aren't we?"

Kasumi stood silent for a moment, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"NOOOOO WE'RE NOT!" She screamed, so loud that Shingo covered his ears and fell to the floor.

"O-oh…" Shingo laughed nervously.

"YABUKI!" She pointed angrily at him. "You and I are rivals! Warriors who do battle in respect toward each other's skills."

Shingo nodded, "But I still think you're my friend!" Kasumi stepped back. "W-we barely talk, we don't even talk outside of the tournament."

"But we're both fighters, right, right?" Shingo nodded, "We both share the same passions and dreams, don't we? We wanna be the best!" he pumped his fist forward, smiling.

"E-enough, Yabuki!" She jumped back more. "Our match begins now! You remember the stipulation?"

Shingo nodded, stepping back as well and going into his own stance.

"By the way, Todoh-san…"

"What?"

"Let's be friends!"

"W-wha?!" Kasumi blinked and stepped back for a moment, then went back to a stance. "You can't say that before a match!"

"Really?" Shingo dropped his guard, blinking. "I just wanna be friends if we become teammates!"

"That's only IF! And since you're going to lose, we won't be friends, only enemies!"

"Lose?!" Shingo went back into his stance. "I'll show you!"

Kasumi narrowed his eyes.

"READY?!"

Shingo grit his teeth.

"LET'S GO!"

-----------------------

"Athena!" Kensou exclaimed, waving his hand to catch her attention from afar. They both were at the rendezvous point; an outdoor train station. Athena's attention was caught, and she turned towards the waving male.

"You're late!"

"Ah, sorry sorry!" Kensou scratched his head, bowing. "Sensei couldn't get up."

"What?! Gentsai-sensei isn't here?" Athena looked around as Kensou laughed nervously. "But we need him this year! The original team is supposed to enter!"

"I'm sure he'll catch the next train, Athena." Kensou did a fist pump after Athena turned around. (It's just Athena and I for the ride! Sweet!)

"I hope we do good this year. This time around, I'd like to make the semis. We made the quarterfinals last year, but we got bad luck and ran into Ash's group too early." Athena sighed.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Kensou said to relax her, "Ash's group was real good last year! I mean, they took out the Sacred Treasures team, though it was on illegal terms."

"Yeah, they did…" Athena placed a hand on her chest lightly. "…I hope Kyo's okay."

Suddenly, Kensou's eyes widened, feeling an odd vibe that flowed through him. (W-what was that?)

"Y-yeah, I hope Yagami and Yabuki are okay too. Yabuki didn't look so good." Kensou smiled, trying to continue the conversation. But Kensou could only look at Athena's eyes, which seemed to be looking at the distance, deep in thought.

"I-I'm sure Kusanagi's okay." Kensou knew quickly that she was worried about Kyo, and tried to comfort her as best as he could. "He's one of the best fighters in the tournament, maybe THE best. He'll be fine!" He gave a big smile and thumbs up, but could feel an odd pull in his chest as he watched her. (I feel so odd.)

Athena smiled, "You're right, I'm sure he'll be fine!" She perked up instantly and picked up her bag, turning towards the train tracks.

"Yeah, let's just focus on our team for now!" He flexed some muscle, laughing, "We're gonna go real far this tournament, no doubt!"

Silence.

Athena's cellphone rang, prompting her to pick up. Pressing a button on the phone, she placed the item next to her ear. "Hello?"

It was her agent, and as she spoke to him, Kensou looked at her silently, his hands gripping his bag tight.

(Was it always like this?)

"Wow! That much fan mail?" He could only watch her smile.

(Were we always silent when it was just us?)

(No, that can't be. We've known each other for so long. I'm sure we talked about something… But why can't I remember the good things?) Kensou's eyes were hidden under his hair. (It would usually be about me slacking off and not training.)

He gripped his bag tighter.

(But I'm different now, right? I have new powers, and last year, I felt so good, I wasn't even tired one bit.)

(But still…)

"Oh, I have to call you back!" Athena hung up the phone and dashed to the side, catching Kensou's attention. "Athena?"

She was running towards a familiar figure.

Kyo Kusanagi.

The pulling feeling in his chest happened again as Athena happily approached the flame user.

(Jealousy?) Kensou thought to himself. Athena pointed at him, and Kyo looked at Kensou. By reaction, Kensou smiled and waved, and Kyo gave a smile and a nod before the he and Athena continued their conversation.

(Ah, but Kusanagi has a girlfriend, doesn't he? Yuki, yeah, I remember. I met her a while ago.)

(But that still doesn't mean anything. Athena has always worried about Kusanagi.)

In a flash, Kensou remembered the distant look in Athena's eyes, watching the sky with worry. It was then that he finally realized what that feeling was in his chest. It wasn't jealousy, after all.

"It… sure is lonely." Kensou spoke to himself, his face still giving off that cheerful demeanor. The distance he felt with Athena was now clear as day. Though they were teammates, trained together for years and even lived under one roof sometimes, they were never really close.

He laughed for a moment. "Nah, it can't be that." Even as he said that, it was as if… After he completed his training and wasn't slacking off anymore, there was nothing much to talk about. Kensou kept his heart on his sleeve, after all. He was always trying to confess his affections toward the other Psycho Soldier, yet he was always derailed at the last moment. He didn't have what Kyo had; that charismatic aura that kept people guessing and, moreso, kept him interesting.

Sie Kensou wasn't that kind of person.

Athena started to run back, but turned and gave Kyo a wave before skipping back towards the Kensou. "Eh? Kensou?"

"Ah… Hey!" He gave a big smile, "Good thing you finished quick, I was getting hungry! I could go for a meat bun or two."

"You okay? You looked a little spaced out." Athena looked at him with worry.

Kensou shook his head. (It was my imagination after all.) "I'm fine, just excited about the tournament!"

The train finally arrived, stopping and opening its doors. Athena nodded and smiled, turning and walking towards the train.

"Great!"

Kensou nodded and smiled again, walking behind her.

"Hopefully you weren't slacking off while I was on tour."

He stopped, just before going inside the train.

"H-hey… I'm not as bad as back then, you know!" He laughed, looking at Athena who turned around to face him, a serious look on her face. "I thought last year proved that."

"Yeah, but it was only one tournament, you know!" She giggled. "As much as you progress, you can also turn back as well. Your track record isn't really top-notch you know!"

She continued to laugh softly while Kensou stood there, that pulling feeling aching inside of him.

(This is always what we talk about.)

"It's not like you were off training hard this year, either, Athena."

Athena was taken off guard, her face in surprise as she looked up at Kensou, blinking. "H-hey! I was on tour!"

"Sensei said that your singing career would be fine as long as you were still driven to train, remember?"

"Excuse me?" Athena looked a little annoyed, "I've always been able to balance out my training and career, unlike you!"

"Well I'm just saying that I'm hoping you didn't slack off either!" Kensou retorted.

"You sure have some nerve, Kensou! You know real well that I want to make it at least to the semifinals this year!"

"You want to? Or did you mean 'we' want to?"

"Kensou! What's wrong with you?! I was the one who wanted to have the original team back!"

"Well I'm telling you that I'm not who I used to be! I'm much better than I was even last year! This is important to me, too!"

"It's only been recently that you even cared about winning! You always worried more about reading manga and getting fan mail than bothering to train!"

"Hey, I love getting fan mail! I always want to read every single one because I don't get as much as you! I'm only getting fan mail because I play the guitar for you during nearby concerts! Don't forget that even in concerts I'm a big source of support for you!"

"I didn't need your support, Kensou! I can sing AND fight fine without you always wanting to come to my rescue!"

"…Don't you get how much I'm willing to sacrifice for you?!"

"S-Stop worrying about me and focus on yourself, Kensou! Of the team, you're still the one who needs to train more!"

"Fine! Then I won't worry about you! If you ever need help, don't come cryin to me!"

"That's fine with me! Me and sensei can probably get to the semis without you anyways!"

That was the trigger.

Athena's eyes widened after she said that, and she immediately looked at Kensou, who's eyes were hidden behind his bangs, his teeth grit.

"K-Kensou…"

"I'll wait here for sensei."

"Huh?"

"You go on ahead. I'll stay and wait here, and catch the next train with sensei."

"But Kensou-"

The doors closed, and Athena could only watch as the train began to move, and Kensou stood, not even turning his head to watch Athena ride away.

Kensou made a fist.

(We were distant, after all.)

"I'll show you." He shook, trying not to break down in front of the crowded station. "I don't need your help, either!"

He pumped his fist forward, towards no one.

"I'll make it to the top without you!"

-------------------------

"SHINGO KICK!" Shingo's body twisted forward in midair, delivering a downwards kick towards Kasumi, who immediately dived forward to evade it, rolling on the ground to recover quicker as Shingo landed, the dust kicking up as his body slid on the ground before making a full stop.

(She sure knows how to evade!) Shingo ran towards Kasumi who kept her feet planted and her stance up. Shingo purposely stopped, making his body slide towards the blue-haired female, keeping his body low.

"Oniyaki! …M-Mikansei!" Using his legs as springs, he immediately shot his body up once he reached Kasumi, his body twisting up with his fists high. She rolled back, Shingo immediately whiffing his attack and left vulnerable. "C-crap!"

Kasumi immediately followed with a short jump, her hands raised up high above her head. "Kasane Ate!" Shingo's eyes were wide open as he witnessed her push her hands down, creating a slicing wind of energy, hitting Shingo hard as he was launched away from her, hitting the ground.

He immediately kicked himself up, wiping the blood off his cheeks. (Not good…!)

"Ei!" Kasumi huffed as she went back to her fighting position. "Aikido is number one! I can stop anything you throw at me!"

(She didn't even do any Aikido moves yet…) Shingo scratched his head. "I'm not done yet!"

Shingo dashed forward again and jumped up high and went for a flying kick, but his eyes widened as he saw her hands raised up high, catching his feet. "Oh man!"

"Messhin Mutou!" Kasumi flipped Shingo violently behind her, her eyes closed as she did so with calmness as she turned towards the flying Shingo, who was about to land on the ground.

"I said, NOT YET!"

Kasumi's eyes opened, and saw Shingo twist his body in the air again before he hit the floor, and he suddenly changed trajectory, his twist forcing him towards Kasumi with a downward kick.

"Aerial! SHINGO KICK!" Kasumi tried to dodge, but the sudden change in Shingo's direction took her by surprise, and the kick connected to her face, sending her flying back and landing on the floor. Shingo landed, doing punches in the air with a big smile.

"YOOOOOSHA!" Shingo exclaimed, smiling widely. "Shingo Style is number one! I can break right through you!"

Kasumi's eyes narrowed, suddenly running towards and jumping up, delivering a kick that Shingo dodged. Kasumi landed and immediately went for an open palm chop towards Shingo's neck, which the boy moved back to dodge. Shingo retaliated by leaning his body forward in return, swinging his fist at her.

Kasumi immediately parried, her hands waiting for Shingo's fist to pass her a bit before grabbing it. One of her hands immediately thrust her fingertips forward like a knife thrust towards Shingo's neck again, but he parried as well, grabbing her wrist quickly just before her fingertips got to his neck.

The girl, however, smiled. "Got you!" Shingo's eyes widened as her thrusting hand grabbed his wrist, and using her hips and shoulders, she swung towards the back of her from a low to high position, launching him up in the air.

Shingo recovered in mid-air, twisting in the air again, but this time Kasumi was ready as Shingo's body made his way towards her. She raised her hands, ready to counter him.

"Messhin mu- ah…"

Kasumi didn't make contact with anything as Shingo didn't kick her, instead doing an empty jump; landing in front of her without any physical aggression.

"Ah!"

"BURNING!"

Shingo leaned forward and swung his fist with all his might, connecting to her body.

"SHIIIINGOOOO!" he screamed.

A massive combo followed up, ending with his own version of Kyo's Dokugami swing haymaker, sending Kasumi back a good distance and landing hard. She stumbled trying to get up, her body aching.

(Such hits… Every single one stunned me so much I couldn't even move!) Her eyes narrowed more, her hair in a bit of disarray as she readjusted her headband. (I can't let him hit me again!)

Shingo kept his fighting stance, a huge smile in his face. He was having too much fun now. (I can win this!)

Kasumi went back to her stance. (This time around…)

Shingo clenched his fists harder. (This time around…)

(I'LL GET THE EDGE!) Their thoughts echoed in their heads.

Shingo charged while Kasumi held her ground. Shingo immediately twisted his body as he ran, using the momentum to try and hit a massive Shingo-version Dokugami, but Kasumi hopped back.

"Kasane Ate!" She performed her slicing move in mid-air again, but Shingo, immediately after the Dokugami, leaned low and used his legs to spring up again. "Oniyaki Mikansei!" He went for his anti-air again, but Kasumi suddenly grabbed one of his hands and pulled him to her, placing her other palm against his face.

"SHIRANUI!"

Shingo suddenly felt a invisible yet massive, heavy force slam down his face, smashing his head and body down to the ground with a large thud, so hard that the ground gave way a little.

"U-ugh…" Shingo was dazed. (An aerial Shiranui. She can do Aikido even in mid-air…)

"You give up, Yabuki?" Kasumi said, landing on the ground.

Shingo slowly got up, shaking his head rapidly to shake the cobwebs from his head. Going back into his stance, he grit his teeth. "You first!"

Kasumi suddenly leapt up and went for another Kasane Ate, but Shingo leapt back, dodging it. However, his reflexes were dulled from the Shiranui, and Kasumi was easily able to dash in front of him and go for a swinging open-palm chop towards his head.

"Senkou Nagashi!" Her chop connected, and again Shingo was dazed.

"Ougi!" Kasumi twirled her body and went for another chop, connecting.

"Mizo!" She connected again.

"Takayori!" Shingo's eyes were blurry by now.

(N-no…)

"MUKURUUU!" Kasumi went for a back thrust kick, but Shingo suddenly snapped out of his daze, moving his body to the side to avoid her thrust. He spun his body forward.

"One more time! Shingo Style Dokugami!" He went for his haymaker again, his fist about to collide with the back of Kasumi's head, but she ducked low, Shingo missing. She grabbed his arm and pulled herself up in the air as Shingo was still being spun by his move. Turning in mid air herself, she lifted her hands again.

"Kasane Ate!" She brought her hands down and went for another slicing attack. (The end!) She said, a big smile on her face.

Her jubilation was cut short quickly as Shingo suddenly used the spin of his Dokugami, pushing forward and spinning his body again and launching up in the air, right towards her, using another move out of pure instinct.

"SHINGO KICK!" Kasumi was taken aback, but she kept her stance. (His physical attack can't beat my Kasane Ate!)

Her eyes went wide as she saw her slicing attack blown away like smoke. Shingo was launching right towards her, his foot already thrusting forward for the kick.

But both their eyes were wide at the reason why his kick smashed the Kasane Ate.

(Yabuki's foot… It's…!)

"A spark!" Shingo screamed, watching a very visible streak of sparks plow through her attack. Kasumi immediately raised her forearms to block, and Shingo's burning kick connected with her wall. A sudden small explosion launched her back, her body hitting the floor with black smoke.

Shingo landed down, the sparks leaving a small amount of smoke in the air.

"New Technique!"

Shingo thrust his fist forward.

"Shingo Spark!"

The wind blew as Kasumi wobbled, getting up slowly, her breathing heavy.

"I did it! I made a spark! I USED FLAMES!" Shingo's body suddenly gave way, his knees buckling as he kneeled on the floor, his body shaking. (Oh man… I've hit my limit!)

Kasumi's eyes pierced through her bangs, shaking her head. (That's not it…)

(The velocity of his kick… No, just the massive power it had made enough friction in the air to cause that trigger! His power is key! He didn't produce flames!)

"Shingo's specialty is cutting wind so fast it actually made a spark…!" She muttered to herself.

"NO!" Kasumi shouted, grabbing the boy's attention. "I… I won't lose! For the honor of the Todoh family… I'll strike you down!"

She raised her hands up to the sky as high as she could, and a visible amount of energy was emanating from her palms. "I'll end this right now!"

(Crap! I can't move!)

Kasumi's eyes glowed for a moment. The two had fought all over the estate and found themselves right in front of Kasumi's home, the sun setting.

(Move, Shingo! MOVE!)

His legs weren't budging.

(If I lose now… I can't enter the tournament!)

Kasumi took a deep breath as she brought her hands even more back, winding up her final attack.

(No, this time, I wanted to win this tournament as myself!)

Shingo's hands clenched into fists again, his vision blurry.

(Not for Kusanagi-san. Not for anyone! FOR ME! YABUKI SHINGO!)

His eyes slowly focused on Kasumi, her hair flowing in the wind, the sunset behind her. He suddenly remembered the same view he saw her in earlier; a true warrior of beauty.

"You're strong, Kasumi…" He grinned, his eyes hidden under his hair.

"That's why… That's why…!"

Shingo's legs finally reacted, and all Shingo could do was charge forward blindly at her.

"I WANT YOU WITH ME!"

Kasumi's eyes widened at his proclamation. "E-ah…" She was speechless. She shook her head, her eyes focused as she leaned her chest forward.

"CHOU!"

She brought her hands down.

"KASANE ATE!"

A massive wave of energy exploded from her hands, the large slicing pillars making its way towards Shingo.

An explosion followed. (I got him!) Kasumi smiled. She had scored a direct hit.

The smoke rose up into the air as Kasumi smiled. (I beat him! I beat a former KOF Champion!)

"I beat-"

"DOOOOOOORYAAAAAA!"

Kasumi held her breath as the smoke suddenly parted, and Shingo appeared, his body all bloody from the massive cuts of her Chou Kasane Ate, charging forward at an incredible pace with blood splattering on the grass.

"N-no way…" Kasumi was stiff from pure shock, her eyes wide as he watched Shingo get closer.

Shingo opened his mouth.

"SHIIIIINGOOOOO!"

He leaned his body forward as he dashed, suddenly lunging at her.

"KAKE HOURIIIIIN!"

He thrusted his shoulder right at her, connecting with an immense force that sent Kasumi flying in a straight line in mid-air. Kasumi, however, was still in shock, unable to feel the pain.

"I… I lost…"

Her body smashed through the railings of her front porch, and skid along the floor of her abode. Her body lay still as Shingo stopped, his feet skidding on the ground before stopping completely.

"Hah… hah… hah…" Shingo breathed heavy, not even able to see straight at all as he clenched his fists and raised his head up to the sky.

"YEAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

With that one scream, Shingo's body finally collapsed, unconscious on the floor.

Kasumi, however, came to. She slowly stood up, her body aching as she got to her knees and hands. "M-my porch…" She saw the damage, but past the broken railings, she saw an unconscious Shingo. "I lost…."

"I lost… I lost…" She repeated it over and over again.

A small smile appeared on her face. "I lost."

--------------------------

"U-ugh…" Shingo moaned, slowly waking up. In an instant, he suddenly felt the pain in his body. "OWWWWWWWWW!!!"

"Hey, keep it down!" A female voice was heard.

Shingo opened his eyes slowly, letting his vision focus, realizing that it was Kasumi's voice. "A-ah, Kasu-"

Smack.

"OWWWWWWWWW!"

"TODOH!"

"T-Todou-san..."

Clenching his wounds, Shingo took a few deep breaths, looking at the ceiling.

"Did I win?"

Silence.

Shingo sighed for a moment. "Guess I'll have to wait next year."

"Yeah, you're right."

Shingo placed his arm over his eyes. "This sucks."

"Yeah… you can't enter as a team if you don't have a third member. Better luck next time."

"Yeah, I k-… Third member?"

"Mhm."

Shingo sat up immediately. "Wait, if all I need is a third member, then that means…!"

Kasumi sighed, her eyes closed as she leaned back on the chair she sat on, crossing her arms. "…I lost."

Shingo jumped up on the bed he laid on. "YEEEEES- OWWWWWW!" he immediately fell back down on the bed.

"Didn't I say to keep it down? You'll just hurt yourself more."

"W-where am I."

"Home."

"….But this isn't my room."

"I meant my home."

"Oh…. WHAT?!" Shingo's head looked around. He was in a rather big room that had nothing but a bed, a nightstand and a tray of bread and milk.

"You passed out, and I couldn't drag you home. Your bike isn't strong enough."

"Oh, that's tru- YOU HAVE MY BIKE?!"

"I thought it was mine."

"It had my name on it."

"….It was in English."

"….Yeah you do kinda suck at Engli-"

Smack.

"OWWWWWW!" Shingo rubbed his wound again. "But wait… if I passed out and you're awake, doesn't that mean that you won?"

Kasumi smiled, "No, you won. Fair and square."

Shingo smiled back, "You could have just said you won, you know."

"Hah!" Kasumi puffed her cheeks, "I am a Todoh! I have my honor."

Shingo chuckled, lying flat on the bed. "You sure are strong, Todoh-san."

Kasumi's cheeks flushed a bit at his statement, "R-really? I practice everyday."

"Yeah, it definitely shows. I'm sure your Father is proud of you!" He gave a thumbs up.

"I hope so." She nodded, filling up the glass on the tray with milk.

"….I'm glad you're with me, Todoh-san."

Kasumi smiled. "Todoh is just fine."

Shingo nodded as Kasumi gave him the glass of milk.

"Um… Hey… Why milk?"

"Milk makes your bones stronger and helps you grow."

"But I'm pretty tall already."

"Well, we kind of have too much milk here."

"Oh, I see."

He sat up and drank the milk.

"Ah."

"What?"

"Could it be that you have too much milk because you think you're too shor-"

Smack.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"DRINK IT AND HEAL QUICKLY SO WE CAN FIND ANOTHER MEMBER, YABUKI! AND YOU OWE ME FOR BREAKING THE RAILINGS ON MY PORCH!"

"What?! I don't remember even stepping foot on your Porch! Are you sure it wasn't you who broke it, Kasu-"

Smack.

"OWWWWW"

"TOOOOODOHHHHH!"

"Todoh. Todoh… Todoh……"

With that, Shingo began to pass out, smiling.

"We're friends, right?"

She did not answer. After a bit of silence, Kasumi watched Shingo fall asleep, smiling.

"You sure are strong, Yabuki."

---------------------------------------

Athena looked at the time on her watch. "9:00. It's been five hours already." She had arrived at the location where the tournament would be held a long time ago. Normally, she'd check-in at the hotel already, but she decided to stay and wait.

"Kensou…"

She lowered her head, recalling what she said to him today. "I shouldn't have said that." However, she also recalled what Kensou said, and she puffed her cheeks. "But he shouldn't have said that either!" Placing her hands on her hips, she sighed. "We'll definitely settle this when they get here."

The 9:00 train finally made its way and stopped, prompting Athena to look at the people who exited the train. "I hope they took this train."

(I must've really hurt Kensou.)

She walked around with her bag, putting her sunglasses on to avoid being spotted by fans and having to put up with a crowd. Just a few hours ago, only a few people were at this station, so Athena had no problem signing autographs, but now there were too many and she didn't have time.

"…_Don't you get how much I'm willing to sacrifice for you?"_

Those words rang in her head, and it only saddened her mood.

"Ah, Athen- errr.. Asamiya-chan!" Athena's head quickly shot up and saw her sensei, Chin, wave to her. She smiled and quickly rushed to him, bowing in front of him as a show of respect. "It's been a while, sensei!"

"Yes. I hope your skills have improved since last time we met?"

"Yes!" She spoke proudly.

(I don't ever neglect my training!)

(I'll show you, Kensou!)

"Ah, Sensei, where's Kensou?" She looked around, tipping her toes to look above the taller figures.

"ATHENAAAAA!"

Athena blinked as a small figure jumped and hugged her.

"M-Momoko!" Athena was confused, but hugged back, smiling. "Why are you here? Did you come to cheer us on?"

"No?" Momoko looked at her, confused. "Gentsai-sensei said I was going to be on your team this year! YAY!" She hugged Athena again.

"Eh?" Athena's eyes widened, no longer hugging Momoko who went back down to the ground. Athena's head slowly moved towards Chin.

"S-sensei… Where's Kensou?"

"Hm? Didn't he call you?"

Athena immediately fumbled for the phone, almost dropping it as she flipped it open and checked her messages. "N-nothing."

"…I see."

"Sensei, what's going on? Didn't you see Kensou at the station?"

"…Athena…"

Chin tried to find the right words, looking down left and right. Athena could only watch. Her sensei eventually looked up, one of his eyes peeking out.

"Athena, Kensou has quit the team."

"Eh……?"

"As of today, he is no longer a member of the Psycho Soldiers."

Athena's body was stiff as a rock, yet shaking. Her eyes were huge and wide open, looking at nothing with her mouth slightly agape.

"K-Kensou… left?"

Athena's head rose up a little as she suddenly felt a pull in her chest, placing a hand on it, her body still in shock.

(W-what is this feeling in my chest?)

* * *

End Chapter Two

Next Time:  
The search for a third member begins as Kasumi and Shingo scout out talent, old and new! Will they find the last member in order to qualify for an entry? Meanwhile, Kensou contemplates his own future, not realizing that a shadow is lurking near him, and Athena struggles with the fact that Kensou is perhaps gone for good! Will Athena be able to overcome the sudden realization? Will Kensou be able to fight off the new threat?

All this on the next chapter of The King of Fighters: Regulation Blue!

* * *

And now, a small side story:

Kyo is waiting to get off at the location for the tournament, sitting in a train.

"….I know Chizuru said that she's already there, but where the hell is Yagami?

Sitting down, he grabs a book from his bag to read and opens the first page. His eyes suddenly start to twitch as he reads something written on the first page in red marker.

"_This is a Death Note. Whoever's name is written down on this Death Note will die from a massive heart attack._

……

……

…_KYO KUSANAGI._

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAH! YOU WILL DIE NOW!_

_HOW DOES THAT FEEL, HUH?! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO KNOW YOU WILL DIE IN MERE MINUTES OF THE DAY?! MUAHAHAAHHHAAH! DIE KYO!_

_Your Executioner,  
Iori Yagami_

……

……

…_DAMNIT I WROTE MY NAME ON IT."_

Kyo shook his head.

"Idiot."


	3. Pride of the Dragon

Read and Review please~ I can only do so much without your support!

* * *

The King of Fighters: Regulation Blue  
by Natsuke Takeda

Chapter Three

"Pride of the Dragon"

* * *

"So now what?"

Kensou found himself walking down an empty street, the birds chirping as he crossed a bridge, talking to himself. It was only now that his decision hit him, and he wandered down the sunny streets, backpack on hand, walking around in shock.

"I'm out of the tournament." He told himself.

"Should I try a single entry?" he shook his head immediately afterward, "There's no way I'd win on my own, and that would only prove Athena's point." He sighed a little, his eyes closed as he continued forward, "I guess I'm pretty useless after all."

A sudden rustling of bushes behind him caught his attention, and he turned his head back, staring intently at the bushes before continuing on. A shadow, however, emerged slightly from the bushes.

"Useless…?" the shadow spoke to himself.

"I guess you don't need your powers, after all, now do you?"

-----

"Finished!"

Shingo wiped the sweat off his forehead, smiling as he looked at the newly-repaired porch railing he had fixed. Taking a few deep breaths, he put the tools back into the toolbox and turned towards the front door of the Todoh household.

"Hey Kasumi, I fini- oof!"

A slipper made contact with his face.

"It's Todoh!"

"S-sorry. I finished the porch!"

Kasumi exited the house and squatted down, examining the finished railing. Giving a nod, she looked at Shingo and gave the same approving gesture.

"Alright!" Shingo gave a sheepish smile. Beginning to stand up, he took a deep breath and straightened his body out. The two looked at the beautiful sunlight that pierced through the thick trees of the Todoh estate, with the birds chirping in the air as they remained silent.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go home."

"Oh." Kasumi nodded. "Thank you for fixing my porch." She gave a bow, and Shingo nervously scratched his head, giving an awkward bow. "You don't have to be so formal, Todoh. I broke it, after all."

Kasumi could only glance to the side of her, giving a nervous grin. _(Except you didn't break it…)_ She quickly turned and nodded, "You're right. Besides, I think it was cheaper for both of us to just make you fix it. You're a strong guy, so it couldn't have been that tough."

Shingo tried to keep himself from chuckling, prompting Kasumi to puff her cheeks. "What's so funny?"

"I'm just not used to such a compliment."

"A-ah… It wasn't a compliment! YOU HAD TO DO IT ANYWAYS!"

Whack.

Shingo was met with another slipper to the face. "Ow! I didn't even say anything!"

"Serves you right!"

A sweatdrop on his face, the slipper slowly peeled away and fell to the floor. "S-such violence…"

He was met with a demonic face, making his skin shiver in fear. "I-I mean, yes I deserve it!"

"Hmph! Let's hope our third member isn't as stuuupid as you are."

"HEY! I'M NOT STUPID!"

"YOU ARE, TOO!"

"I BEAT YOU, DIDN-"

A silence overcame the two as a sudden realization hit them.

Followed by a scream.

"THIRD MEMBER!"

Kasumi had her palms gently on her face, shaking. "I had forgotten!"

"We still have time though! We have until the 15th!"

"Oh." With that, Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief. "When is the 15th?"

Shingo, looking at his planner, had a sudden look of disdain on his face.

"T-Tomorrow…."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh crap! We spent too long planning our battle and fixing this horrible porch!"

Whack.

"MY FATHER MADE THIS PORCH!"

"…Wow. Really? This old thing?"

Whack.

"HEY!"

"STOP MOCKING MY FATHER! When he comes back I'll tell him to crush you, Yabuki!"

"N-now's not the time for this kind of pride, Todoh!"

"You're right." She sighed, "We have to find a third member quickly!"

"But how?"

"What do you mean 'How'? You are a multiple-crowned champion and you are asking me how to make a roster?"

"Well, to be honest, I was always following Kusanagi-san's or Nikaido-san's lead. They always made the roster list."

Kasumi could only blink in shock. "Yabuki… I don't get it, how can such a decorated fighter be so… spoiled?"

"H-Hey!" Shingo glared in anger, "I'm here, aren't I? I want to do this on my own! If it means starting from the ground up to prove myself, then so be it! I refuse to live in my sensei's shadow anymore!"

Kasumi could only stand in silence, watching Shingo boil himself up. She realized to herself that he was quite serious about trying to make it on his own.

"Don't you have something to shoot for, Todoh?!"

With that question, Kasumi's eyes widened, her mouth slightly open, taken aback. Looking down at the porch floor, she tried to find the answer.

"I…"

"Well?"

"…I want to find my father."

Her body suddenly shook as he felt Shingo's hands grab her arms, her head shooting up towards him with him gave a stern face towards her.

"That's not what I meant!"

"W-what do you mean?"

"All you need are eyes to search! But your fists, Todoh…! What do you want to shoot for with your fists alone?!"

"I…!" Kasumi pushed forward, wanting to exclaim what her goal was. But nothing came.

"I… I don't know."

She didn't have an answer.

"Todoh…" Shingo didn't know what to say, calmly taking his hands away. Kasumi could only take a deep breath, looking at the floor as she wondered. Her senses suddenly caught wind of movement, and as her head shot up once more, she eyed a fist coming straight at her and immediately snapped back with a short hop. Her eyes narrowed, looking at Shingo who had stopped his punch the moment she moved.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"If you don't have an answer, then maybe that's why you're fighting, right?!"

"What?"

"I want you to remember something, Todoh!" He brought his hand back, opening his fist, then clenching his hand again and pumping his arm back to himself.

"Someday, we're going to have a rematch! And with those fists of yours, you're going to tell me what your goal is!"

"Yabuki…"

"This tournament is a new beginning for me AND you! I'm here to prove my worth, and you're here to find what it is you truly want to do! We're fighters, aren't we?!"

He pumped his fist forward.

"As fighters, we'll just have to battle our way forward until we reach what we've been looking for!"

Kasumi's eyes widened at his proclamation as Shingo stood, like a prideful lion, his fist roaring with the same ferocity as his words. From the front door of her house, her mother, wearing a beautiful pink kimono, cooled herself down with a folding fan, looking at her daughter with worry but giving a smile.

The silence was everywhere before Kasumi gave an awkward look.

"What kind of speech was that?"

Shingo almost fell flat forward, his sudden adrenaline rush stopping. "What?"

"While you were speaking all gallantly, I was standing here thinking about who our next member should be."

"O-oh, right! Sorry, I got a little ahead of myself."

"Now's not the time to dawdle, Yabuki! Let's go!"

"Right!" Shingo smiled and nodded. With that, he began to walk away.

"Yabuki!"

Shingo turned around.

"Did you really mean that?"

"?"

"A rematch, between you and me someday…"

Shingo's suddenly smacked his fists together with a huge prideful smile on his face. "Of course!"

Kasumi, in turn, smiled back. "I will honor your promise, then. We will settle this in the future with our fists."

Shingo nodded and began to walk away again.

"Yabuki!"

He stopped again.

"Where are you going, you don't even know how to make a roster…"

"…Oh yeah."

"Dummy."

--------------An hour later--------------

"Excuse me! Is anyone here?"

Shingo continued to press the button of a gate leading to a gigantic mansion with a large parking garage next to it. "H-Hello?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Yabuki?"

"I called Bogard-san and said that this guy was now living in Japan. He didn't do pretty good with his team, so maybe we can try our luck with him!"

"Yes, but-"

"I know it's kind of weird, but everyone seems to have already made their roster."

Silence.

"Ne, Yabuki."

"Huh?"

"Didn't Athena-san sound weird on the phone…? You know, when I tried to invite her?"

"Come to think of it, she really wasn't energetic at all. She's always happy when the tournament comes around, but she sounded depressed, didn't she?"

-------Flashback, 30 Minutes Ago------

_Riiing… Riiing…_

"H-hello…?"

"Ah, Athena-san! It's Kasumi, Todoh Kasumi!"

"A-ah, hi Kasumi."

"Um, I was just wondering if perhaps you might consider joining our team this year?"

"Your team? Sorry, Kasumi, but I already finished my roster."

"Oh no. That's a shame. I'm sorry for disturbing you, then. Are you already at the tournament site?"

"Yes."

"Oh no, that means my team will probably be one of the last to get there." Kasumi shook her head. "Well, I wish you good luck at the tournament!"

"Yes, you too."

"By the way, Athena-san, who's on your team this year?"

"…"

"Athena-san?"

"I'm sorry… I have to go."

_Click._

Kasumi blinked, closing her cellphone. Turning to Shingo who had heard the entire conversation, they could only give confused looks toward each other, visible worried about Athena.

-------------------------------

Athena put down the colorful cellphone gently on the coffee table.

A small, continuous knocking sound was heard on her hotel room door.

"Athena? Are you there, Athena?"

The gentle knocking continued.

"Momoko's worried about you, Athena! Are you in there?"

Inside Athena's room, her luggage remained unopened, bar one that had her normal clothes in it. Athena however, sat silently on the couch, her eyes covered by her silky purple hair with her slender arms hugging a couch pillow. The room was dark, with light peering through the curtains of the balcony as she didn't speak a word.

Taking a deep breath, she hugged the pillow tighter as a cold chill ran through her body.

"He's not coming."

-------------------------Normal Time-------------------------

Shingo sighed, "I hope she's okay."

"Maybe she's nervous?"

"Can't be! She's a world-famous singer, even I have her album! There's no way she'd be nervous on any kind of stage."

"You have the newest one?"

"A-ah, I can't afford that yet."

Kasumi smiled proudly, lifting her chin up. "I have it already!"

"Is… Is that so?" Shingo had a small sweatdrop running down his head as he laughed nervously.

"WOW! Looks who's here!" a voice was heard from the other side of the gate, which opened. Shingo and Kasumi looked up, being greeted by a very tall dark-skinned man with sunglasses, smiling as he looked at Shingo.

"I would have never thought you'd come by, Shingo!" the man smiled brightly.

"Good afternoon, Heavy D-san!"

Heavy D, the boxing leader of the original Sports Team, hugged the much smaller Shingo, suffocating him a little before looking at Kasumi who nervously watched from a short distance.

"And who would this lovely girl be? Is this your girl, Shingo?"

"A-ah, no. She's my teammate!"

"Nice to meet you." Kasumi bowed respectfully, though she still felt awkward. "My name is Kasumi, Todoh Kasumi."

"Nice to meet you, Kasumi!" He bent down and looked at her. "Have we met before? I feel as if we've met some way or another. Like a dream of ULTIMATE proportions!"

"I-I don't think so, sir."

"Oh well." Heavy D shrugged and smiled as he turned back to Shingo. "So what can I for you, champ?"

"Ah, well, Bogard-san said you're living here now, so I wanted to know if you were still interested in joining my team?"

"Really now?"

"Yes! We're short one member, so we really need someone strong to fill in!"

Heavy D laughed and patted Shingo on the shoulder. "How ironic. Every time I wanted to enter, I keep getting my invitation stolen. Now an invitation comes to me like this when I wasn't expecting one!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shingo said with a dejected face. Heavy D laughed again and looked at the house, "Unfortunately, I can't join The King of Fighters tournament right now!"

"Why not, if I may ask?" asked Kasumi.

"Well, I'm kind of busy doing a favor. You see, Terry was a little misinformed."

"I don't understand."

Heavy D turned and looked at the modern house, raising his sunglasses and winking. "This house ain't for me, miss. I'm not moving here. This is for an old buddy of mine."

Shingo and Kasumi looked at each other, confused. Heavy D nodded, knowing they still wouldn't understand.

"I wasn't expecting a KOF invitation this year because I told the committee that I had a title bout coming up, which is actually true. But the other reason is because I had to find a place for my old fighting buddy for his big day! That's why I couldn't tell Terry because he's such a big mouth and would give it away!"

Shingo scratched his head as he tried to put the pieces together. "What's so important that Terry shouldn't know?"

"It's Ryo, kid!"

"Ryo? …Oh, Sakazaki-san?"

"Yeah! Old buddy Ryo needed a favor and I decided to help him out this year by finding him this place for the reception!"

"Reception?"

Heavy D leaned forward, smiling at the two as he whispered.

"He's gonna propose to that lady, King!"

The amount of shock on the faces of the two kids could not be described in words.

"EHHHHHHH?!"

"That's why I can't join KOF this year. Ryo asked me to help prepare a western-style wedding for the big day, and this mansion will be used for the reception. If Terry knew, he'd blab to Mary and… well, you know how it is. But I'm real sorry, Shingo. I wish I could be there, but I do have a title bout coming up so I have to train for that, too! It just so happened that Ryo contacted me at the right time."

"Oh, it's fine!"

"So Sakazaki-san is proposing." Kasumi thought. "But wait, why prepare for the wedding when King didn't say "yes" yet?"

Silence.

The sound of someone's fists clenching was heard, and Kasumi looked up at a ticked Heavy D.

"D-don't JINX it!" Heavy D started shadow boxing the air. "I gotta knock out the negative energy you made!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Kasumi bowed, and Heavy D calmed down, breathing a heavy sigh.

"I'm a bit worried about it, too. But hey, let's just leave it up to fate. Ryo's a smart guy, I'm sure he can pull this one off!"

After a bit of silence, Heavy D took a big breath and laughed. "Anyways, I gotta set some stuff up, and you guys have to hurry up and get a third member!"

"Ah, yeah! You're right! Sorry to disturb you, Heavy D-san!" Shingo bowed.

"Just call me Heavy D, I'm not into formalities!"

Shingo nodded.

"Don't worry! I wish you luck at the tournament! And HEY! You have to keep this a secret! So far only you two know along with me, Ryo and Robert! Don't mention this at ALL to his sister and father or to Terry, AND ESPECIALLY THE LEADING LADY!"

"Will do!"

"Oh, he knows, too! Crap I'm opening my mouth too much! I forgot that another fighter passed here and I told him about it! If you see him, tell him what I told you!"

"?"

"He's that kid who hangs around with Asamiya, that singer! Um, Sie, was it? Yeah, I saw him pass by an hour or two ago and we got to talking."

"Wait, but that's not possible." Kasumi interrupted. "Kensou should be at the KOF site by now. Athena-san said she was there already."

"Athena wasn't with him."

Shingo looked at Kasumi, "I don't get it, is Kensou not joining the tournament?"

"Maybe he's training again?" Kasumi asked.

"Hey." Heavy D interrupted, "If he doesn't have a team after all, why not ask him to join your team, then?"

The two kids looked at each other again and nodded. Shingo turned to the tall man and smiled, "We're going now!"

"Have fun! And hey, crack a few heads for me this year, won't you?!"

"Will do!"

And with that, the two began to run until…

_BOOM!_

A loud explosion was heard, bringing the attention of the three. Heavy D adjusted his sunglasses and looked up, seeing a large cloud of smoke coming up. "Woah! What the?!"

Shingo and Kasumi traded looks, with both nodding. "Let's go!"

---------------------------

"AGGGH!"

A body fell hard on the cement floor with his bags and other belongings scattering behind him. The body known as Sie Kensou slowly got up, wearing the attire he wore at the last tournament, with fire in his eyes as he stared at the assailant that had just attacked him with an explosive device.

"W-what the hell…"

A bit of blood dripped from Kensou's mouth, his teeth grinding as he tried his best to keep himself up. His vision finally focused back to its original state and locked itself with the enemy.

"W-who the heck are you?!"

A corpse-like man with mid-length hair that fell just halfway down his neck was before him. His face was half covered, wearing a black robe with red designs. A sudden party of people appeared behind the man as he gave a cruel laugh towards Kensou.

"Ron." Was all he said.

"Ron?! You were the one who was with Zero at the KOF tournament years ago!"

"Oh, you remember me quite well just by word of mouth, boy."

Kensou's eyes moved along the masses behind Ron. "And you…?!"

A woman wearing a skimpy white dress was behind Ron.

"…I remember you…! You and Igniz..!"

She smiled, "I'm happy you remember me as well, little boy. But…"

Kensou's eyes widened as he was met with a powerful force of energy hitting his stomach. He fell on his knees, looking up and seeing the woman with her palm extended to him, a small bit of smoke coming from the extended hand.

"…Don't say Lord Igniz's name so casually, heathen." The woman turned her head in a high-class mighty manner, with her white hair moving along with her as she looked away from him, gently putting her hand down. Ron chuckled and walked closer to Kensou.

"Your memory is quite good. Perhaps another gift from your Dragon?"

"A-ah! How do you know about my Dragon Spirit?!"

"We know many things, young man." Ron replied. "We also know… that the Dragon Spirit is wasted in your incapable hands."

Kensou immediately got up, but a sudden dizzy feeling put him back down on his knees. (_H-how the heck…_ ) He was confused, and the woman giggled.

"Don't bother getting up. That blow was enough to keep your limbs unusable for a few good minutes."

"W-what do you want from me?"

"I thought it was already clear. We want what's inside of you." Ron gave a dark laugh soon after. "Don't hate me, boy. But your abilities are not capable of showing the world the Dragon Spirit's true power. You are not that woman, after all, who has complete control of her powers."

Kensou grit his teeth and looked down at the floor. They were obviously talking about Athena.

"Your vessel is just not good enough."

Like sand, Ron suddenly appeared right in front of Kensou's disabled body. Kensou's eyes looked up defiantly. "Get away from me!"

"I can't do that." His hands calmly wrapped around Kensou's neck. Kensou's eyes widened, feeling his fingers begin to stretch into his neck as if roots were being planted inside of him.

"N-No!"

Kensou's hand suddenly rose up, thrusting his palm onto Ron's midsection.

"SENKI HAKKEI!"

"What?!"

A powerful blue light flashed before Kensou and Ron. Kensou continued to thrust his powerful blast forward as the burst burned through Ron until the final flash of light. Ron exploded into dust suddenly, surprising Kensou.

"Ron!" The woman shouted.

"Incredible. Simply incredible." A voice spoke. To Kensou's shock, the dust began to reform into a skeleton, then again into Ron's original body. "To think the Dragon Spirit was this powerful." Kensou slowly staggered to get up. He needed to run, but his legs still weren't good. (_Where has all my training gone to? I can't move at all!)_

"Good job, boy. I thank you." Ron suddenly thrusted his arm forward, his arm eerily extending a long distance to grip Kensou's neck again, sending Kensou down to one knee. "To show me such a power, I shall give you the honor of being extracted slowly and painfully!"

"A-AH!" Kensou brought his hands up to pull Ron's hand away, but Ron's fingertips were already spreading, rooting itself onto his neck.

(_D-Damn…_)

(_I thought I could do better without you, Athena. But I couldn't even step foot into the stage at all_.)

(_it's not fair. It's not FAIR_.)

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"SILENCE!" Ron gripped his neck harder to silence the boy, raising his other hand and thrusting towards towards Kensou's heart.

"SHINGO SPARK!"

Ron's chest was met with a powerful kick followed by a loud explosion, once again blowing Ron to dust.

Kensou could not understand what transpired, only realizing a blue-clothed boy landing in front of him, the haze of dust disrupting everyone's vision.

The white-haired woman exploded in anger and extended her palm forward. "Who dares…?!"

A sudden female palm wearing a blue forearm guard pierced the dust and stopped right in front of her face. "W-wha-"

"SHIRANUI!"

A powerful force sent the white woman traveling backwards violently, crashing and rolling on the floor with her clothing now dirtied in filth.

Ron's party backed up to where the white woman was, and the dust settled.

Shingo and Kasumi kneeled right beside Kensou. Ron reformed once again, his arms crossed as he watched the two newcomers.

"What do we have here?"

"Shingo?! Todoh! What are you two doing here?!" Kensou was in absolute shock, blood slowly pouring through his mouth. Shingo however was not looking at Kensou, but rather at the opponents in front of the three. "I don't know what's going on here, but this doesn't look like an official KOF fight at all!"

"Yabuki." Kasumi spoke, "Should we be getting involved in this?"

"I'm not gonna ignore a good friend getting his butt kicked by a walking corpse and an old lady."

"W-WHO SAID I WAS GETTING MY BUTT KICKED?!"

"D-DID YOU JUST CALL ME AN OLD LADY?!"

"…I don't look like a walking corpse do I?" Ron turned to his party, and they shook their heads. "How dare he!" Ron turned towards the three, nodding. "Ah, I see… A former KOF champion has arrived. Yabuki Shingo, is it?"

"…You're Ron." Shingo clenched his teeth. Kasumi could only look in confusion.

"Ron?"

"A real bad guy. A tough cookie!"

"I don't think he ever participated in the KOF Tournament."

"H-he used to be Zero's right hand man back in the tournament a few years ago!"

"I see! …Which Zero?"

"The real one." Kensou noted

"The one with the mustache?"

"The good looking one." Shingo nodded.

"Oh, the one with that huge black tiger!"

"it was a lion, wasn't it?" Kensou questioned.

"No way, it was a panther, I tell you!" Shingo nodded.

Kensou looked at Shingo oddly as Kasumi smacked him.

"Panthers are almost bare!"

"So does a tiger!"

"Oh! So I WAS RIGHT! It was a LION!"

"ENOUGH!" Ron's booming voice got the attention of the three. "I'm growing tired of this circus."

"Circus?" Kasumi went into her Aikido stance. "I don't think he knows who he's dealing with."

"Heh!" Kensou went into his stance. "He never knew from the moment he saw me!"

Shingo smiled. "I guess I'll give him a taste of what I got! Extra bitter!"

Kasumi nodded, "I'm in."

Kensou spit the blood out of his mouth, "I'm just getting started!"

Shingo clenched his fists and went into his stance, "Three extra servings of bitter medicine for Old Man Ron…" Shingo suddenly dashed forward towards Ron, "COMING RIGHT UP! HYAKU SHIKI!" Shingo immediately crouched and sprang right up, spinning his body as he went for an uppercut; his anti-air move. Ron immediately backed up, but Shingo grazed him fairly well, leaving a trail of Ron's necromantic dust in the air.

Kasumi appeared above Shingo and jumped over him, stopping suddenly in mid-air with her hands above her head. "Kasane Ate!" She brought her hands down, bringing forth a small wave of cutting energy. Ron ducked down and allowed the cutting energy to pass above him.

"Useless!" he taunted.

"I told you…!" a voice was heard. Ron's eyes widened as he suddenly found himself face to face with Kensou who lunged forward with an elbow.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YET!" The elbow made contact with a true solid Ron. "RYU RENGA: CHIRYU!" Ron , after being hit, sidestepped away, but Kensou immediately tapped his foot on the floor and changed direction, hitting Ron again. Ron moved again, but Kensou tapped his foot again and smacked Ron's face with a devastating kick which sent him flying and landing on hard concrete, albeit Ron creating dead sand to soften his fall.

Kensou landed in front of Shingo and Kasumi.

The three shouted in total unison.

"KAKKATE KOI (Bring it on)!"

Ron stood up slowly, his party rushing to him. He turned into sand once again but remolded, standing up.

"Miss Misty." Ron spoke.

"Yes?" The white woman known as Misty responded.

Ron snapped his fingers, "Assistance."

"Yes." She suddenly smacked her hand onto the concrete floor.

The eyes of the three young fighters widened, and they all were brought to their knees.

"What just happened?!" Shingo spoke, "My knees just gave out!"

"T-that Lady in white… She can disable your limbs!" Kensou grit his teeth again. "You remember her, don't you Shingo?"

Shingo took a good look at her and suddenly grit his teeth. "She was with Igniz during that tournament!"

"I remember her, too! She was looking down from the royal box during the tournament finals!" Kasumi noted. "I thought she died with Igniz!"

"No." Misty shook her head, her eyes closed. "I survived… But because of you insolent pieces of trash…" her eyes opened, narrow and full of hatred, "My one and only love SUFFERED UNTIL DEATH!" Her eyes suddenly became fully white as she pointed her fingers straight at Shingo.

"DIE!" Her palm opened up, and a large white ball of energy formed before her. Shingo tried to pull back, but his legs were still disabled.

"Crap! That's Igniz's move!" Shingo exclaimed.

She released the ball, moving its way quickly towards the Kusanagi disciple.

"Shingo!"

"Yabuki!" Kasumi immediately raised her hands with her eyes becoming white as well. She brought them down in full force, still on her knees. "CHOU KASANE ATE!" A gigantic wave of energy released from her hands, slicing its way towards Misty's energy ball. The two energy blasts collided, but Misty's power got the better of it, breaking through Kasumi's attack. "No! I need to use my legs for more power!"

"Cho Kyudan!" Kensou fired off a Psycho Ball, with the ball colliding with Misty's shot. It failed miserably as well. "Oh man! SHINGO GET OUT OF THERE!"

"YABUKI!"

"aaarrrrrggghhh….!" Shingo slowly but surely began to get on his feet, his teeth grinding together as he staggered, not fully standing but enough to balance himself, his body leaning forward and low. Misty was caught by surprise.

Misty took a step back, "How did he get up?!"

Ron's eyes narrowed.

Shingo looked forward, his intense eyes staring right at the blast. "I won't lose. Not yet…!"

He winded his left arm back.

"NOT TO YOU, OLD LADY!"

He shot his hand forward like a shotgun, smashing the energy ball right down to the ground and making it explode in front of him. His arms flew up to protect his face as the tremendous explosion pushed him back, but he stood his ground.

The dust settled, and Shingo, breathing heavily, looked back at Misty with a wild smirk.

Kensou, Kasumi, Misty, Ron… just about everyone there stood in absolute shock.

"Y-Yabuki… How did you…?!"

"Woah! Shingo!"

Shingo raised his fist up in front of himself, the bandages that were wrapped around his fist and forearm now tattered from smashing Misty's blast right down. A crater stood before him as he glared at her, clenching his fist defiantly.

"COME ON!"

His fighting spirit resounded with his voice, echoing loudly.

His eyes suddenly widened, his body suddenly feeling heavy as he dropped down completely.

"YABUKI!" Kasumi screamed, finally able to get up, she rushed towards him. Shingo was still awake, his eyes open, but he body unable to move. A sudden string of needles shot through the air, aiming right towards Kasumi.

"CHO KYUDAN!" The needles were blown away by Kensou's Psycho burst. Kensou was now able to move, and he landed right in front of the two, still in his stance as he narrowed his eyes. "Todoh, is Shingo okay?!" Kasumi put her hand on Shingo's face, a stern look on her as he checked her teammate. "I think he's been poisoned!"

"What?!"

"His body's shivering too much. Something's entered his bloodstream, I think!"

"Ah, excellent." Ron spoke, catching the attention of Kasumi and Kensou. Shingo could only move his head, his eyes looking up at Ron.

"Thank you for the job well done…"

A sudden dead dust began to form into another being. The man stood there with his fingers dripping with poison, his narrow eyes glaring at Kensou.

"…Lin."

Lin emerged from the dust laughing with his familiar dark tone. Kensou slowly took a step back.

"LIN!?" Shingo screamed, his body shaking. "No way! What the heck are you doing! I thought you were going after Ron!"

Lin did not say a word, and instead raising his poison-soaked hands and charged at Kensou. "LIN!" Shingo screamed, but it did not make a bit of a difference. Kensou jumped back, kicking Lin's hands away, forcing Lin to move back. Kensou remained in his position, trying to protect Kasumi who was keeping Shingo calm.

"This… doesn't look good at all, guys."

Lin stood at the center, walking towards Kensou as Ron and Misty remained as spectators from behind. Kensou clenched his fists harder.

"Guess I have to pull my trump card."

"Sorry, boy. But that's not going to happen." Ron said, snapping his fingers. Lin was already behind Kensou, his hand winding up and about to strike. Kensou could only turn around in shock. "D-Damn!"

Kasumi suddenly appeared on top of Kensou's head and smashed her palm onto Lin's face.

"SHIRANUI!"

Lin's face suddenly smashed to the ground with a loud thud. Kensou and Kasumi immediately jumped over Lin to grab Shingo and step a few feet back.

"Shingo, you okay?!" Kensou looked at Shingo.

"I can't move!" Shingo grit his teeth.

"He's completely paralyzed! We have to retreat!"

"No!" Shingo tried to move. "We can't lose like this! Not in our first team battle!"

"Yabuki! Now's not the time to think so selfishly!"

"NO! This is our first battle as a team...! I won't go down so easily!"

"Team battle?" Kensou looked confused. Shingo weakly turned his head and smiled. "O-oh yeah… I heard from Heavy D that you passed by. You're not on A-Athena's team this year… right?"

Kensou was hit hard by Shingo's statement. Looking down, he nodded slowly. "Y-yeah."

"You wanted to… step out of the shadows too… right?" Shingo spoke, his eyes closing slowly.

"YABUKI! DON'T PASS OUT!"

Kensou's eyes widened and turned towards Shingo, who had hit the bullseye. "Shingo…"

The blue-clothed boy turned towards him again, "As I said… This… is our first team battle." He gave a weak smirk.

Kensou looked at Shingo for a long moment before looking at Kasumi, who was concerned over Shingo, his arm slung over her. (_First team battle…_)

(_Yeah…_)

(_I want to step out of Athena's shadow, too!_)

Kensou smiled back at Shingo and nodded. "Yeah. Our team battle!"

"Haha… perfect…" Shingo's eyes closed completely.

"YABUKI! "

Kensou slowly let go of Shingo and stood up, his body standing in front the other two. He pumped his first towards his new teammates.

"K-Kensou-kun…" Kasumi looked at him.

"We're not gonna lose this!"

"Are you crazy?!"

Kensou gave a cheeky smile. "I won't let my teammates down, Todoh."

Lin was already behind Kensou, who didn't move an inch. Lin thrusted his hands right at Kensou. His eyes hidden underneath his hair, Kensou smiled.

"Not this time."

A sudden wave occurred around Kensou with a green aura of energy surrounding him, burning Lin's right hand severely. Lin could not escape the aura, as if being sucked in before an explosion occurred. Kensou's clothes ripped to shreds and revealed traditional Chinese-style clothing underneath. It was colored an elegant jade green, his sleeveless shirt having a beautiful red lining finish and a dragon pattern on the front.

As Kasumi looked in awe, Shingo, who was held by her, gave a huge smile, his eyes also covered by his hair as his head slung down.

"We got a good one, Todoh."

Kasumi looked down at Shingo, holding him tight as she looked at Sie Kensou, the newest and final member of this makeshift team.

A green, transparent dragon swirled around him with Kensou's eyes following it until it wrapped itself around its head and wrists, forming a red headband and wristband and completing his Psycho Soldier outfit.

Lin stood up silently, watching as Misty and Ron were behind him. Looking at his burnt hand, he wrapped it in brown bandages as the hand was now rendered useless. He looked at Kensou, the aura slowly diminishing as he turned around.

Lin's eyes narrowed.

"Dragon Spirit." was all he said.

Misty grit her teeth and eyed Lin who nodded in return. They began to prepare for an attack when…

Kensou suddenly appeared between the two, a green streak trailing his path as he extended his palms on each side, towards both of them.

"Cho Kyudan!"

Two jade green Psycho bursts blasted from his palms, connecting with Misty and Lin and exploding on impact, sending them flying away from Kensou. The two got up quickly, but Misty's legs gave out for a moment, forcing her to kneel. "H-hey…!" Looking down, she noticed an odd green spark move along her body that gave her an eerie tingle. "What is this?!"

Lin breathed heavily, with one of his eyes closed as he felt the same tingle in his body. Ron's eyes narrowed again, "A burst from each hand, and enough power to stun." He analyzed.

"Lin! Misty! FINISH THIS NOW!"

Misty got up slowly, her face full of anger as she extended her hand to the side. A sudden sword dropped from the sky which she caught it by the handle. It was the sword of Nests, her former leader.

The two charged, and Kensou went into a kung-fu stance, taking a deep breath as the dragon appeared, swirling around him before disappearing again.

Lin hopped up and went for multiple kicks in the air. Kensou backflipped for each kick, and Lin winded up for a faster kick, delivering it at a speed tenfold as before. Kensou however, did not backflip for the final kick, and chose instead to jump up, landing his feet on the leg that Lin was using to thrust down towards him. Lin's foot painfully smacked onto the concrete. Kensou hopped up, driving both his feet onto Lin's chest, sending him flying back as Kensou used the momentum to flip himself a large distance towards Misty.

Misty looked up, preparing to bring her sword up when suddenly Kensou was enveloped in a green aura again. In a flash, his backflip turned into a twirl which completely cut his trajectory. His entire body thrusted towards Misty like a spear, leaving a jade trail behind him. She reacted just in time, bringing the sword up just quick enough for Kensou to kick the sword only.

Misty flinched as she feele an enormous weight from the kick that crashed the tip of the sword hard onto the ground. Kensou slid down the sword like a skater, green sparks appearing under his feet as he slid. The minute he reached the end of the sword he jumped up, the aura exploding under him.

"Ryu Renga: CHIRYU!" Kensou suddenly thrusted his elbow up at Misty and smacked his elbow right at her chin. Grabbing the handle of the sword, he pulled his body up to give her a swift mule kick, a green wind indicating the impact of the blow as she was sent flying. Using the handle again as leverage, he catapulted himself towards her, ready to deliver a final third kick to send her a long distance.

Lin suddenly appeared before them in mid-air, striking Kensou towards his face with his poisonous nails. Kensou tilted his head to avoid it, his eyes locking with Lin's intensely as he kicked Misty on her side, flipping her over in midair and using her body as a surface to step on. He then jumped up, the force of his jump sending Misty faster towards the ground as he hopped over Lin's head. Twirling again, with Lin unable to turn as he descended down, Kensou delivered a ferocious kick to the side of Lin's head, sending him flying away from him. Kensou flipped forward in midair and landed on the body of a disoriented Misty as they descended quickly. He once again used her body as a base to jump towards Lin.

Lin was prepared, thrusting his hand forward, his arm stretching towards Kensou who narrowly avoided the attack. Before Lin could retract his arm, Kensou grabbed onto it and flipped himself to stand on his arm, smiling as Lin's arm retracted automatically, thus pulling Kensou towards Lin. Lin immediately turned into dust and avoided Kensou's kick, appearing behind Kensou and grabbing his arms in a Full Nelson hold.

Lin's eyes widened, looking at Kensou's red headband, thinking it was only his blurry vision as he witnessed a dragon symbol roaring at him. Still in Lin's grasp, Kensou lifted his feet and slammed them down on top of Lin's feet, catapulting the two back down to Earth. Lin flinched hard again, and as the dust settled he found his feet driven straight through the cement, himself unable to move.

Kensou slid away from Lin as the latter ached in pain. He turned around and placed his palms gently on Lin's stomach.

"Sikkuzan Ryuu Kyaku!" Kensou's eyes flashed the color of jade for a moment as he suddenly began to pummel Lin's stomach like a Gatling gun, relentlessly punching Lin's midsection over and over. Lin coughed up blood through the cloth that covered his mouth.

Kensou leaned back, waving his hands calmly in front of him, as if gliding through water, before pulling it back.

"RUSH!" He thrusted his palms forward, a green blinding light exploding on impact as Lin flew once again. Lin flipped back to his feet, but an incredible disorientation hit him, sending him to his knees as Ron looked on.

Kensou breathed heavily, the sudden adrenaline and power slowly sapping his strength quickly. "I've got to end this as quickly as possible." He whispered under his breath. His eyes widened as he saw a gigantic sword swinging towards him with clear intent to cut his head right off as he ducked. His body was getting heavier by the second, and he rushed towards the one who held the sword, a battered Misty.

Misty swung again, her strength gone and just wildly swinging as Kensou dodged each one.

"Stand still, heathen!"

"Sorry, I don't follow the elderly's pace!"

Lin appeared again, with only the use of one arm. He began disappearing and reappearing like dust around Kensou, appearing only to deliver hard strikes, but Kensou avoided each one and countered, hitting Lin hard enough to turn him back into dust. The battle was relentless as Misty and Lin continued to pour attacks on Kensou who was getting weaker and weaker but continuing battering the two harshly.

Misty and Lin attacked together from both sides, but Kensou ducked, and Misty used all her might to not hit Lin who stopped his hands from stabbing Misty.

Kensou, from below them, planted his hands to the ground.

"Shinryuu!"

He lifted his legs up and began to twist his body from an upside down positon.

"RYU GAKUSAI!" He catapulted his body up, with his feet smacking the chins of the two opponents as he continued to twist up to the sky, sending them up as a green tornado surrounded them. The winds punished them viciously as they were sucked into Kensou's jade vortex. A sudden gust from within sent the two flying and crashing to the ground.

They did not get up.

Kensou landed, breathing heavy and falling to one knee, his vision blurry.

He smiled.

"Knock Out."

"KENSOU-KUN!"

Kensou's eyes widened as his eyes met the tip of three blades, each being held by the other three unknown members of Ron's party. Kensou was too tired to continue, and he turned towards Kasumi and Shingo, but Ron was right beside them.

They were surrounded. But moreover, they lost.

"D-Damn…!" Kensou cried out.

"Incredible; just what I would expect from the holder of the Dragon Spirit!" Ron laughed out loud.

Kasumi put Shingo down and went for a thrusting palm towards Ron, but her neck was suddenly constricted by Ron's quicker hand, strangling her.

"TODOH!" Kensou tried to get up, but physically could not. Even if he could, the underlings of Ron pushed their weapons onto Kensou to keep him down.

Kasumi struggled to break free, her eyes glaring at Ron. "Let… go… of… ME!"

Ron simply looked at her and raised his other hand. "I've grown tired of these two obstacles." He thrusted his hand forward at Kasumi.

"KASUMI!"

A hand suddenly grabbed Ron's wrist before he could kill Kasumi, and Ron looked down. Shingo had grabbed Ron's hand, his body still shivering.

"S-sorry… I meant Todoh. Regardless…" His eyes narrowed, gripping Ron's wrist even harder. Ron even flinched from the power. "Don't touch her!"

"Boy… You are making this a VERY STRESSFUL DAY!" He thrusted his foot at Shingo, but his other hand grabbed that as well. Unable to take the pain of Shingo's grip, he backed away, releasing Kasumi and stepping back. Kasumi fell forward, but Shingo caught her just in time, himself weakly getting up to his knees. "Todoh, you okay?"

"Y-you idiot… You s-said my first name again."

"Heh." Shingo gave a weak smile, his eyes never leaving from Ron. "Sorry. But this isn't turning out very well for our first day."

"My bad, Shingo." Kensou shouted towards him, his body feeling heavy. "I couldn't win it after all."

"This doesn't count, Sie. They had more than 3 fighters. Not fair at all!"

Ron, in total silence, took up an open stance, with his hands to his chest and pointing his fingers at Shingo as he leaned back. Lin, who looked up, noticed.

"T-The Mantis Stance?!"

"Enough of this."

Lin's eyes opened, "W-wait!"

Ron thrusted forward.

A sudden arm from underground sprouted up, attempting to strike Ron who quickly avoided it by turning into dust and appeared a bigger distance.

"Who dares?!"

Lin looked around, still unable to move his body as he tried to scan the area.

A sudden barrage of weapons began to fall from the sky, striking the members who held Kensou captive and forcing them to move back. Kensou looked around in confusion, as did Shingo and Kasumi.

"What's going on?" Kensou asked.

"That's as far as you go… father." Shingo and Kasumi witnessed a shadow slowly becoming a body, and a man with a familiar purple attire and long braided ponytail stood before them. Ron narrowed his eyes as he lowered his hands.

"Duo."

"Duo Lon!" Shingo said in shocked.

"W-wow. I'm way too popular for my health…" Kensou joked, limping his way to his teammates. "You guys okay?!"

Shingo and Kasumi nodded.

"So much for our first battle…" Kensou joked. He suddenly felt his legs collapse and began to fall. Shingo and Kasumi were unable to catch him but…

Another figure caught Kensou as he fell, wearing attire similar to Duo's style, with the color of jade matching that of Kensou's. Duo averted his gaze from Ron to the other figure.

"Xiao."

The figure was Xiao Lon. The young assassin looked up to Duo, nodding. "Yes?"

"Is he okay?"

She checked his pulse, but Sie slowly came to. Trying to get up, he placed a hand on Xiao's bare shoulder, which made her nervous and shiver. Realizing her reaction, he looked up, his face mere inches from the woman. They both blushed.

"H-Hi…" Kensou spoke softly.

"H-hello."

The two immediately turned away from each other, with Kensou pulling away and forcing himself to stand on his own. He looked at Duo.

"You okay?" Duo asked

Kensou nodded.

Duo immediately turned back to Ron and his battered party. "You don't look so well, father. Perhaps you once again bit off more than you can chew?"

"Hmph. What a surprise to see you here."

"Make no mistake. Wherever you will go, I will be there as well to stop you… you traitor."

"Brother!" Xiao exclaimed, running to him. "You can't kill our own father!"

"Though he is indeed my parent, I cannot simply turn a blind eye to his sins. He committed murder upon our own clan!"

"Are we not assassins, Duo?" Ron asked his son, "Is it not our life to kill for our benefit?"

"Don't you give me such contradictions, father!" Duo stepped forward, "We, the Hizoku Clan, have been made aware that you have been observing this boy, Sie Kensou and his powers. What you are planning to do with him, however, is a mystery. I would rather stop you here and now than find out at all!"

"Why are you doing this, father?" Xiao pleaded. "Why did you murder our own brothers and sisters, your sons and daughters!"

"Are you to oppose me as well, Xiao?"

"I… I…" She could not respond.

"Step aside, Xiao. I did not bring you here to fight." Duo pulled her gently behind him as he stepped forward again.

Ron chuckled, "Are you serious, Duo? You against my current heed?"

Duo sharp eyes narrowed. "Are you forgetful, father…? Or do you really think your current hold is strong enough to go against me, your flesh and blood?"

Ron chuckled again, but he stopped dead cold as he saw a figure step forward as well.

A battered Sie Kensou, slouching forward in pain, stared defiantly at Ron and his group.

"Sie Kensou. I can handle this." Duo said.

Kensou merely shook his head. "It's not over until one of us goes down in defeat." He smiled weakly, "And I'm not knocked out yet!"

Duo nodded, "Spoken like a true warrior. Very well. "

Ron's eyes narrowed. After a small yet silent staredown, Ron crossed his arms. "…We're leaving."

"Wait." Misty got up slowly, leaning on one knee for support. "What about the boy?"

"All will be dealt with soon. Let's go."

The party began to turn into dust.

"Father!" Xiao pleaded.

"You won't get away!" Duo rushed forward, but stopped suddenly as poison needles whizzed past him. Turning back to Ron, they had already gotten away. "Che!" Duo grit his teeth and turned towards the direction the needles were thrown at.

Lin stood alone, his body slumped forward as he breathed heavily, looking at Duo.

"Lin."

"…"

"Will you betray the Hizoku clan as well?"

Lin did not say a word, and slowly turned into dust as well, disappearing. Duo Lon breathed a sigh of relief, turning towards Xiao and the others.

"My apologies. We have been here for a quite a while, but we needed to observe what my father, Ron, was planning to do. Unfortunately, we did not gather much information. Please believe me when I say that we had no intention of letting you three die."

Shingo grit his teeth, his strength still weak as he ached in pain. Duo kneeled down and checked Shingo's pulse, closing his eyes to concentrate, "Do not worry, the paralysis poison is will pass soon with no permanent effects." Shingo looked at Duo and nodded. The Hizoku assassin then turned his attention to Kasumi, who shook her head. "I am not hurt as much as they are." He nodded.

Kensou staggered, coughing as he tried his best to keep standing. A pair of slender hands held him, and he turned again to find Xiao holding him up. He smiled, thanking her, and she smiled in return.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for your help."

"Do you need any sort of medical aid?"

"No need." Kensou shook his head. The two did not realize that they had been staring at each other for a long while, smiling, until Duo intentionally cleared his throat.

"Back to the matter at hand… We are well aware of the powers you possess, Sie Kensou. Today was certainly a testament to your strength. The Dragon Spirit is truly a formidable power."

"Why do they want my power so badly?"

"We do not know yet."

"Man… I've got enough problems."

"I as well. Believe me when I say that I wish for this fiasco to end as quickly as possible. However, in order to do that, we need your full cooperation."

"Cooperation?"

Duo nodded.

"I would like you to join my team for the upcoming King of Fighters tournament with me and Xiao."

"What?!"

"H-hey…!" Shingo tried to stand up, but he was too weak with Kasumi trying to hold him steady.

"Relax, Yabuki!"

"N-no way… we saw him first!"

"Excuse me?" Duo did not understand what was going on.

"H-he with us! Y-you can't just take him like that!"

Duo turned towards Shingo, then towards Kensou and nodded. "I would prefer if Sie Kensou said it himself."

Kensou turned towards Kasumi and Shingo, who stared right back. Turning to the side, he looked at Xiao who was only a few inches from him, smiling. He smiled back.

(_"You wanted to… step out of the shadows too… right?_")

(_Yeah…)_

_(I want to shine bright, too!)_

"I'm sorry, Duo Lon-san." He slowly moved away from Xiao, who looked down. "I already have a team."

"Really now?" Duo looked at the three, one by one. Crossing his arms, he took a deep breath and nodded. "I will admit… you three did a very good job of handling Lin and NESTS' Misty." He shrugged. "Very well. I wish you luck in the tournament."

He eyed Kensou again, "But I would still like to work with you, Sie Kensou, and bring my father… bring Ron down and end this dark tirade once and for all."

Kensou nodded, "Of course!"

Duo nodded back and turned to her sister. "Report back to the clan, Xiao. We will find a suitable member to fill the third spot."

Xiao nodded and turned to Kensou.

"…Y-you fought really great today."

"O-oh… Thank you."

Xiao smiled, walking backwards as she and Kensou continued to look at each other until she disappeared. Kensou took a deep breath, his cheeks flushed, not feeling any pain at all as he stared at where she was last.

"Wow. She has such a soft voice. And soft hair. She's beautiful. She's-"

"She's my little sister."

Kensou turned to Duo who leaned down to stare at him eye-to-eye.

"O-oh… Your sister."

"Are you smitten?"

"A-ah… w-…"

After a moment of silence, Duo stood up straight and walked away, his back facing the three.

"I have no intention of giving her up to you, Sie Kensou."

"W-what..?!?!"

He disappeared.

After a brief moment of silence, Kensou fell to the floor, breathing a sigh of relief.

"What just happened…?"

Kasumi sat down as well, making a perfect triangle between the three. "I don't understand quite well, myself."

"Hehehehehehe….!" Kensou and Kasumi turned to Shingo, who was chuckling, a big smile on his face.

"What's up with you, Shingo?"

Shingo only continued to laugh. "Yabuki?" Kasumi spoke, trying to get his attention. Shingo burst out into laughter, leaning back and lying flat on the pavement. Kasumi and Kensou only looked at each other, confused.

"This… This is absolutely awesome!" Shingo sat up, smiling. However, a few tears were on his face. "I can't believe it."

"Shingo?"

"This. I actually made a team… I actually made a real good team!"

Kasumi watched him as she hugged her knees. "Hey now, you mean WE made a real good team, you didn't even know how to make a roster, Yabuki."

"No way!" Kensou laughed, "You don't know how to make a roster, Shingo?!"

"Hey!"Shingo stuck his tongue out, "I know how to make one NOW!"

Kensou and Shingo laughed.

Kasumi stood up, sighing. "There's no more time for this! We have to register our team by tomorrow!" Kensou got up, alerted, "Oh yeah! Registry deadline is tomorrow, I forgot!" He dusted himself off, staggering a bit before beginning to walk.

"So… it's official right?"

Kensou and Kasumi once again turned towards Shingo, who remained seated.

"We're a team now, right?"

"Yeah." Kensou nodded. However, realizing what he was saying, Kensou blinked and looked at Kasumi, who was looking at him.

(_I'm…)_

(_I'm not with her anymore._)

(_I'm with this team now._)

Kensou smiled. "Yeah."

Shingo grinned. "Yeah!"

The two turned to Kasumi, who looked back and forth at both of them. Crossing her arms, she turned her back to them, her hair flowing with the wind. "Sure."

"Todoh." Shingo spoke, catching her attention. Shingo gave a sheepish grin as the sun began its final hour burning the sky. "Thanks for protecting me."

"Ah…" Kasumi looked at Shingo, turning bright red for a moment. "I did no such thing…"

Kensou looked left and right at the two of them. "Hey now…" he murmured, "This is new." He smirked, scratching his head and turning around, a little embarrassed at the scene he saw.

"Hey guys."

Kasumi and Shingo turned towards Kensou.

"I… I want to win this tournament." He turned his head to them, smiling, "I want to prove how strong I've gotten!"

"Strong?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah." Kensou nodded. "I want people to see my real strengths. I want people to know that all the sacrifices and hard work I made have paid off." Kensou looked up at the sky, the stars now beginning to show. "I've… always been in her shadow." He looked down, the two others immediately knowing who 'she' was. "I want to know, if only just once, to see if I can shine as bright as she did. Maybe even brighter!"

Shingo stood up, nodding. "I feel the same way, too."

The two boys turned to Kasumi, who was taken off guard.

"Ah… I…"

Kensou looked at her quizzically.

"I…" Kasumi lowered her head, unable to respond the same way Shingo did. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and looked up, seeing Shingo in front of her, smiling.

"You can tell us when you want to." Shingo looked back up at the stars. "I'm just happy enough as it is." He laughed again, spreading his arms out as the sun had already faded, the stars shining brightly.

"I've got a great team." Shingo grinned.

After a bit of silence, they began to walk away.

"By the way…" Kensou spoke to break the silence, "You guys got some new moves I haven't seen before! Shingo Spark was awesome! It blew Ron to dust!"

"Yeah, but I don't think I've ever seen your Dragon Spirit like that at all! You even got a new wardrobe."

"Actually, it was under my clothes, and this wardrobe is a little old, to be honest."

"You've gotten much faster, too."

"Yeah? Thanks! But when you hit Misty's energy blast and smashed it to the ground; that was pretty incredible. You've gotten loads stronger, Shingo."

"…Hmph!" Kasumi interrupted their conversation, prompting them to notice that they didn't compliment her yet.

"A-ah…" Shingo nervously spoke, "I really liked your Aerial Shiranui! I never thought Aikido could be done in midair!"

"True! That was pretty cool. Oh, and thanks so much for bailing me out when Lin had me caught from behind, Todoh!"

"…You're welcome."

"Oh, and you should thank Shingo for helping you too, Todoh! He grabbed Ron before he did anything worse to you!"

"O-oh yeah. Thank you, Yabuki."

"No problem!"

"By the way Shingo, did you know you called her by her first name at that time? That sounded like a real hero!" Kensou laughed.

Shingo froze, and Kasumi stopped dead in her tracks. Kensou looked at the both of them, confused. Shingo began to sweat bullets. "W-what, Todoh… I did say I was sorry when I-"

"It's…. TOOODOOOH!" Kasumi took her slipper and began to smack Shingo with it. Shingo ran around, trying to avoid her.

"I said I WAS SORRY!"

"TODOH! It's TODOH! We're not THAT CLOSE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND JAPANESE AT ALL?!"

"You don't understand a lick of ENGLISH!"

"ARRRRGH!"

"Are you guys sure about that?" Kensou asked.

The other two stopped, with Kasumi on Shingo's back, holding on with a slipper on hand as the two looked at Kensou.

"You look pretty close to me. I never realized it till now."

Shingo looked at Kasumi who was bright red.

SMACK!

Shingo dropped like a fly as Kasumi stomped away from them, fuming. Kensou panicked, looking at both of them before chasing Kasumi.

"W-wait…! Did I say something wrong?!"

"I… said… sorry…"

"WHAT IS WITH THIS TEAM?!"

* * *

End Chapter Three

Next Time:  
Shingo, Kasumi and Kensou have finally entered into the King of Fighters tournament! But before the battles begin, the three, along with the multiple teams joining this year, are faced with revelations one after the other during the opening ceremony! What awaits our heroes at the starting line? How will Athena react to Kensou's presence? What happens when Shingo and Kasumi have nothing to do but sightsee… with just the two of them? And their first opponent is finally revealed!

And what the heck is their team's name?!?!?!?

All this on the next chapter of The King of Fighters: Regulation Blue!

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the delay. I had major surgery done so I was sidelined. Pretty bad, but the surgery was successful. And unfortunately, no side story this time around! Sorry guys!

Hope to get some more feedback!

~Natsuke Takeda


End file.
